It is known in the art relating to engine air intake control that it is difficult to obtain maximum intake airflow for high power engine operation and close control of idle and low speed engine airflow with a throttle body having a single throttle blade controlling the full airflow range. Various solutions have been proposed which have provided varying degrees of success. An improved wide flow range throttle body was desired.